You're What?
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Lucy finds out some shocking news! How will the guild handle it? NaLu story, multi-chapter! Please R&R! For now T, because I am super paranoid. (It could totally pass as K plus)
1. I'm sorry What?

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a looong time... In my head, this Lucy is 20/21, so... yeah. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Pairings are: Natsu and Lucy, slight Gajeel and Levy, hint of Elfman and Evergreen, and just a dash of Gray and Juvia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro Mashima's genuis. **

**Also, credit goes to whomever drew the cover art! I love this pic, please don't sue me!**

* * *

It started with the cravings. _Massive_ cravings. Lobster, chocolate (lots of chocolate), too many oranges to be healthy, and a weird amount of fast and junk foods. Lucy thought it just because her time of the month was coming. But it never came. Then the mood swings. She would snap at Natsu (well, more so than usual), she cried when Mira told her the guild was out of orange juice, and she went from depressed to slap happy in ten seconds flat.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She was getting nauseous, she felt bloated, and she missed her period. Twice.

A trip to the local convenience store and one test later, she had her answer. Lucy picked up her phone.

"Hey, Levy? We need to talk."

* * *

"You're _what!?_" Levy's eyes widened, almost comically. "_What?!_" Lucy sighed at sipped her raspberry iced tea. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Levy looked at her incredulously.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. Right before I called you." Levy slumped in her seat and looked at the table with wide eyes.

"Who's th-" She paused. "I mean, I guess it's important, but if you don't want to tell, then-" Levy sputtered before Lucy interrupted her.

"Who's the father?" Lucy asked for her. Levy nodded. Lucy looked at her shoes. "I'm not really sure… I mean, it's been a while since I had a boyfriend…"

Levy jerked up out of her seat. "What if its…" She gasped.

"Levy, calm down, you're drawing attention to us… And I don't know if it's his..." Levy sat down, although her face showed her uneasiness.

"Did you use protection?" Lucy nodded. "Man, Lu… What are you going to do? Get rid of it?" Lucy looked up, her face filled with confusion.

"I don't know, Lev. I don't believe in abortions, but I don't know if I can take care of this child. I don't know if I should keep it, or put it up for adoption, or-" Lucy had started to ramble, and her hands were flying all over the place, something she did when she was agitated.

"Lucy," Levy stopped Lucy's rambling. "You'll figure something out. Don't worry. And you have all your friends and family to help you get through this."

"How am I not supposed to worry… And I don't want to tell the guild just yet, please promise me you won't say anything?"

Levy nodded. "I won't." She held out her pinky finger and wiggled it. Lucy smiled and locked her own pinky with Levys.

"Thanks Lev. You're always there for me."

"What are best bookworm friends for!" Levy smiled brightly. Then she giggled slightly, like she was laughing at her own private joke.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Levy just laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing! I just thought Evergreen would be the first to get pregnant." Lucy gave her a confused look. "I mean, she and Elfman go at it like jackrabbits!"

Lucy sputtered and tea came out of her nose, she laughed so hard. When she finally calmed down, she looked at Levy with a sly smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten pregnant yet, Levy, considering how often you and Gajeel are alone!" Lucy winked.

"Lu! We do not! I mean, he, I, we that is-"

"No need to get flustered Lev!"

"_Lucy!_"

* * *

Lucy was in a relatively good mood when she and Levy left for the guild. Levy had made her feel better about this thing that was feeding off of her life force, even though she was still indecisive about what to do with it.

She decided she didn't want to tell the guild just yet, they'd freak out and not let her do anything for herself. She most definitely did not want to tell Natsu. Knowing how dense he was and how much of a loud mouth he had, Natsu would blab her secret before she was even done telling him.

Levy was a given. She always told Levy everything, what book she was currently reading, stuff about the book she was writing, even the kind of shampoo she used, Lucy just had to tell her. Levy was her best friend, how could she not? She knew everything about Lucy.

"So when do you think you'll tell the guild?" Levy asked while she walked side by side with her best friend. Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know, Lev. I mean, you're my best friend, I had to tell you, but everyone else…" Levy hummed and nodded.

"Yeah, they'd never let you anything on your own, and they are a very reckless and rowdy bunch."

"Exactly." The two walked in a strange but comfortable silence for a while, until they reached the guild. The doors opened. Unbeknownst to the girls, a bucket of water was rigged to the top of the door. When the doors to the guild did open, the bucket of water was released, and the cold liquid was dumped on top of Lucy and Levy.

"_HA!_ Take that Ice Princess!" Natsu bounded up to the girls, apparently thinking that it was Gray.

"_NATSU!_" Surprisingly, this yell of indignation came from a very small and petite blue-haired mage. Levy looked murderously at Natsu. Despite himself, he cringed.

"S-sorry, Levy… Lucy…" Levy was drenched, but she managed to make being small and wet very menacing.

"Come on, Lucy, let's ask Mira if she has any spare clothes."

Once Mira had given them some clothes she found in the back, Lucy and Levy entered the hall again, this time a bit more wary.

"Hey, Lucy, Levy, I'm really sorry…" Natsu came up to them, embarrassment and shame etched on his face.

"It's fine, Natsu. Just next time, make sure you know who your pranking." Lucy smiled a bit. Natsu grinned.

"Ok, Luce! Let's go on a job!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the mission board.

"Natsu, I don't want to go on a mission right now." She tugged her hand away from his. He looked confused.

"Why not Lucy?"

"I just don't Natsu… I'm not up for it. Go on one with Happy or Gray." She shrugged. Natsu looked forlorn.

"Ok…" He sulked and pulled a mission of the board, got it stamped by Mira, and trudged over to Happy. Lucy rolled her eyes at his childlike actions.

"That was a little harsh, Lucy." Mira came over to where Lucy had situated herself at the bar. Levy came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I can't be bothered right now." Lucy laid her head on the bar and sighed. Mira looked at her worriedly, then excused herself to the kitchen to get some food for her.

"Lucy… You should tell Mira. You know as well as I do that she won't judge you, and despite her more, eh, _intense_, personality, she won't tell."

Lucy raised her head at Levy's words. Lucy knew she was right, but Lucy didn't know what to do herself. All this had really thrown her for a loop.

"Maybe I should tell some of the girls at least…" Lucy murmured. Levy rubbed circles around Lucy's back comfortingly.

"You don't have to do anything your not ready to do, Lucy."

Mira came back out and set a plate with a chicken salad sandwich, pineapple slices, and chips on it.

"Thanks Mira." Mira smiled.

"No problem, Lucy!" She was about to walk away, but decided to steel her nerves.

"Wait, Mira!" The demon barmaid paused and turned around. "Could you tell some of the girls to meet at my house this evening. I'm having a sleepover!" Lucy tried to sound as cheery as possible, but Mira didn't suspect anything and just smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Levy asked her friend. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." But she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Levy.

"I'll help you set up, ok, Lucy?" Lucy gratefully accepted Levy's offer, and they both made their way to the guild doors.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel burst through the doors. "Let's go on a mission!" Levy didn't know, but Gajeel had spent all morning trying to gather up the courage to proclaim this, so when Levy just walked right past him and said; "Not today, Gajeel", one can imagine his disappointment. He walked over to where Natsu was, and sulked side by side with his fellow dragon slayer.

By the end of the day, Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Juvia were informed about the sleepover, and all five girls, plus Mira, knocked on Lucy's door at 7pm sharp. Levy opened the door and ushered them in.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Eh? Good or bad? Continue or terminate? You decide, I don't know what I should do with this. Please review and let me know!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses, **

**~MARSHY**


	2. Girl Talk

**A/N: And I'm back! Didja miss me? Didja, didja, didja? Of course not! Please review, I LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail? Are you sure?**

**Review Response:**

**Pixies Between The Pages: I hope I can pull it off...  
**

**SkyeEHeart: Thanks, I hope this is to your satisfaction!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: I did continue! Please enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing: Keep in mind while reading this; I may hate NaLi with all my heart and soul, but I don't dislike Lisanna. I think she and Lucy could be good friends. That's it, enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was running smoothly. Lucy and Levy had set out drinks and snacks, as well as moving a little furniture around to make room for the eight girls that would be sleeping there. There was one small mishap. Erza started a pillow fight, and Lucy, being paranoid and anxious, excused herself and hid in the bathroom. Mira had to come find her when they were finally done.

Levy had also purchased a large chocolate cake, and a small, one person strawberry cheesecake for Erza. Once everyone had their cake and were talking amongst themselves, Lucy grabbed Levy's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I can't do it, Levy!" Lucy whispered intently.

Levy looked sympathetic. "You don't have to Lucy. Save it for another day."

Lucy was very indecisive. She wanted to tell them, but she didn't think she had the courage. Lucy knew they were her friends and wouldn't judge her, but…

"Lucy? Levy? You guys ok?" Wendy popped her head in the kitchen. Lucy and Levy both jumped.

"Yeah, we're good! We'll be out in a sec, ok?" Levy smiled very convincingly. Wendy nodded and slipped back into the living room.

"Can I have a minute alone for a sec, Levy?" Lucy leaned against her refrigerator. Levy nodded, and went out to the other six girls.

Tell them, or don't tell them? It seemed like a simple decision, but this was her biggest secret yet. She was carrying a _baby_. A tiny life form that would need a caring mother and family. Lucy couldn't provide that. She was scared of what the girls might think of her. She was scared of what the whole _guild_ would think of her.

'_Whoah, Lucy! Calm down. You're not there yet. Baby steps, baby steps. Ha, irony.'_ Lucy supposed the first step would be to tell at least these guild members in her house. They were her family! They would love and support her no matter what! That settled it. Lucy took a few deep breaths and entered the living room.

"There you are, Lucy! We were getting worried!" Mira smiled at her. Levy tilted her head slightly, and furrowed her brows questionaly. Lucy nodded slightly.

"I have something to tell you guys." Her voice sounded smaller and more scared than she wished it would. All seven, well six excluding Levy, looked expectantly at her.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"Well, I…"

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted, much less eloquently than she intended. Six blank faces stared at her.

Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

Natsu was on his way home from his mission. He had to go alone, Happy was hanging out with Carla and Pantherlily today. And there was no way in hell he would go with _Gray_. And since Lucy totally ditched him this afternoon…

Lucy. There was something that was confusing him. Well, more like someone, Lucy _was_ a person. But something had definitely been off with her the past three months. She always came into the guild late, claiming that she woke up late, but Natsu could smell the puke on her body. Was she just sick? But three months? No one got sick for that long. And her smell. She smelled strange. Almost like her scent was being mixed with another. But the other scent smelled like something he had smelled before, but he couldn't place it.

Natsu missed the old Lucy. Granted, "old" was three months ago, but the concept stayed the same.

He was almost to the guild. He was going to stop at Lucy's, but he remembered that she was having a sleepover, and that meant Erza was going to be there. And crashing a party Erza was at would probably mean that he could end up in a coma.

So he opted to going to the guild and get some food. The mission he went on didn't pay much, but it was hard work, so he needed some fuel.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Natsu burst down the door and yelled. He was met with quiet. Almost silence. That was weird.

Gajeel was sulking at his table, Gray was naked and falling asleep on top of another table, Freed, Bixlow, and Laxus were playing cards, and Evergreen was napping on Elfman's shoulder. Then it hit him. There were no girls in the guild, minus Evergreen and Kinana, who was manning the bar.

"Damn, it's so quiet in here." He commented, making his way over to the bar. "Can I get some chicken and some fire?" He asked Kinana. She smiled and nodded, and slipped behind the kitchen doors.

"What's up, Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted. Natsu tried again. "Where's Levy?" Gajeel scowled even more.

"Bunny Girls place." Of course she was, Levy was Lucy's best friend.

"Dude, stop moping."

"I ain't _moping._"

"You are totally moping!" Gajeel glared at him. "See, _moping_!"

"Shut up Salamander!"

"Moping!"

"Why you…"

* * *

"Pregnant?!"

"What?!"

"Who's the father?"

"When did you find out?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Love rival!"

Lucy was bombarded with questions and proclamations as all of the girls stood up and jumped her.

"Everyone QUIET!" Erza yelled, and everyone instantly shut their mouths. "Let Lucy explain." Six pairs of eyes stared at her, seven if you included Levy. Lucy was worried.

"There isn't much to explain… I'm pregnant. I'm not absolutely positive about the father, and I found out yesterday. And Juvia, it isn't Gray's. I know that for sure." Juvia immediately dropped her glare, and replaced it with a smile.

"Lucy! Juvia is so happy for you!"

"We all are Lucy!" Mira smiled brightly and hugged the blonde girl. Everyone else piled on, and it became a very large group hug, and a very touching moment. Lucy started to cry. All the girls pulled away.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Cana asked, concerned. Lucy wiped away some tears.

"I-I was s-so worried you'd think d-differently of me." She hiccuped.

"Oh, Lucy! We're your family, we love you no matter what." Lisanna pulled the girl into another hug, and let her cry freely.

"B-but, I don't know if I can take care of this b-baby…" She sobbed into Lisanna's shoulders. "I-I can't take care of it…"

"Now, Lucy, don't say that!" Erza put a hand on Lucy's rocking shoulders.

"Yes, Juvia knows that everyone will help you get through this!" Juvia gave her encouragement.

"Yeah, and I can help with anymore sickness you might have!" Wendy added.

"Lucy, we're all here for you. The rest of the guild will be too." Levy smiled.

Lucy's sobs subsided, and she pulled away from Lisanna's hug.

"Thank you. Thank you all! I love you guys so much!" With this, another hug was mandatory, and all girls had smiles on their faces when they broke apart.

"We love you too Lucy."

Cana sneaked over to the blonde and put her ear to her stomach.

"Hey, Lucy! I can't be sure yet, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy!"

"R-really?" Lucy asked. Cana nodded. Wendy put her head up to Lucy's stomach.

"I think so too!"

"So for now, let's call the baby a 'he', ok?"

"Ok!"

"So, after that emotional moment, what do you want to do, Lucy? You're choice!" Erza said.

"Can we watch a movie?"

* * *

**A/N: And the truth is revealed! HAHAHAHAhahahaa... Yeah, what will happen with our heroine? And Natsu? Tune in for more, You're what?**

**Please review! Check out my other stories! Love you guys!**

**~Marshy**


	3. The Great Silence

**A/N: I don't even want to know how long it took me to update this. All I can say is sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. **

* * *

It had been a week since Lucy told the girls in the guild. She had yet to gather the courage to tell the rest of the guild.

Especially Natsu. She was keeping her distance for now, but he was upset that she was seemingly ignoring him and just kept going on jobs.

But her secret wouldn't stay a secret for very long if the girls kept doing her favors. For example, Lucy was carrying a _very light _box from the guild to her apartment, and Lisanna and Levy immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed over to her. And Mira kept giving her free food. And even though most of them tried to be nonchalant about it, it was little things that bugged Lucy the most.

"Mira! Stop it, I'm fine, I swear!" Lucy was trying (and failing) to decline more fattening food from the demon barmaid.

"Please Lucy, you need your fuel. How do you expect to stay on your feet if you don't properly feed yourself, much less the-" Mira was quickly cut off by a sharp glare from Cana, sitting a few stools away.

Lucy groaned inwardly. If _Mira_ could hardly keep it together, and _Cana_ could, she didn't know what was happening to the world.

"Hi Lu. Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Lisanna came up beside Lucy, smiling. There was another thing. All of them, every _single one_ of the girls constantly asked if Lucy was ok, and how she was feeling. Lucy understood that their hearts were in the right places, but it was driving her to pieces. But she put on a smile and answered, trying to sound the least annoyed as possible.

"So when do you think you'll tell the rest of the guild?" Mira asked, though very quietly, almost a whisper. Lucy sighed, outwardly this time.

"I don't know. Its probably time I told master, though." She answered truthfully. Mira just nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

"He isn't with anyone as of now. You can go in, if you're up to it of course."

Lucy nodded and stood up, breathing deeply. Walking the short distance to Makarov's office felt like miles, wearing down on her legs. Lucy wasn't even sure why she was so nervous, Fairy Tail was her family, Master Makarov was like her father. Somehow, that thought didn't really ease her worries.  
Lucy knocked on the door. Another eternity passed, until the soft reply echoed through the wooden door, telling her to enter. She peeked her head in, Makarov looked up from his desk.

"Lucy! Come in, come in. What can I help you with?" Lucy just stood, breathing shallow and wringing her hands together.

"Well, I wanted to, um. I wanted to tell you. That I…" She drifted off, not sure how to continue. To her surprise, Makarov just smiled knowingly and jumped down from his insanely high chair. Walking up to her, he surprised her even further.

"Is this about the pregnancy?" He asked. Lucy looked down at the man in shock.

"Y-you know?"

Makarov smiled softly, the corners of his beard lifting up. "I've known for a while. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." Lucy walked backwards until her back hit the door, sliding down until she curled up into herself, creating a ball. Makarov placed his hand on her knee, making Lucy look up at the old man.

"I don't want you to suffer, child. I want all of my children to lead happy lives and be successful. I will support all of you, always." Lucy sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Now, why don't we tell the guild? Together?" Lucy stood up, and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Thank you, Master Makarov."

* * *

Natsu was getting extremely bored and agitated. He snapped at Happy and made his blue friend fly off toward the guild, crying. This was all Lucy's fault!  
…

Ok, that wasn't true, or fair. But Lucy was really confusing him, she still refused to go on any jobs with him. She was eating a lot. More than usual. He noticed that certain people, mostly the females of Fairy Tail, acted off around Lucy. Doing her favors, offering her food. Why wouldn't they do that for him?

Also, Lucy's smell was getting stronger. Maybe she was using more perfume than normal, but it didn't smell like her usual strawberry scent.

As Natsu entered Magnolia, he put Lucy out of his mind, ready to go to the guild and get some food. Before entering the large building, he heard Master yelling at his brats to shut up, so Natsu decided that the best way to enter was quietly. Though, quietly for Natsu was slamming the door open instead of kicking it down.

"Lucy had something she wants to share with you brats. Lucy." The old man stepped down, revealing to Natsu the blonde, wearing a pink sweater with brown pants.

"Oh… Uh… Well…" Lucy looked extremely uncomfortable, and Natsu could smell her fear excreting off of her. "I'm pregnant!" She practically shouted.

* * *

Silence. If you lived in Magnolia at the time, you'd stop what you were doing and look in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild, because it had gone silent.

"It's quiet. Too quiet…" The local detective inspector whispered under his breath.

* * *

For Natsu, that silence lasted an eternity, as he stared at his blonde friend, the words she said not exactly clicking in his brain. Everyone in the guild had exploded after about 10.8 seconds, rushing towards Lucy to congratulate her or question her about her baby.

Baby. Natsu stayed where he was, blood pounding in his ears.

Baby.

Pregnant.

Lucy.

Mother.

_Lucy_ is _pregnant_ with a _baby_ and will become a _mother_. That's all he heard in the commotion because Natsu said it himself, heard the words he never thought to even think about. Especially not with Lucy.

While it lasted 10.8 seconds for the guild to explode, it took Natsu about 15.6 seconds to finally find out that he, in fact, could still move.

He walked slowly, very slowly, towards Lucy. He didn't notice everyone suddenly hushed, or that the guild was parting like the Red Sea, making a path from him to Lucy.

He wasn't sure when he had gotten so close to his friend, but the only thing he could see were Lucy's big, chocolate brown eyes. Natsu couldn't place the look in her eyes, but it was something in between guilt and regret.

"Natsu…?" She whispered, placing her hands on his chest to keep him from moving any closer to her.

"Y-you… Y-you're _what?_"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! I hope you think Natsu's reaction will be believable...**

**Well. Until next chapter! Review, please.**

**~ Marshy**


	4. Now He Knows

**A/N: Last updated, February... Sorry guys. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I LOVED WRITING IT! (you know, when I eventually started writing it...)**

**To answer a few questions:  
1.) Yes, Lucy does know who the father is. I'm leaving that information to you readers imaginations. (Because I'm lazy and can't decide.)  
2.) No, the baby is not Natsu's. Sorry.  
****3.) No, I have not decided if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I'm willing to take suggestions!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's owned by Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Lucy's face was flushing an embarrassing shade of red at Natsu's close proximity. He was actually starting to scare her a bit. His pupils were dilated, and his breathing was shallow. He leaned in even closer, carefully studying her face. Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's chest in a weak attempt to push him away.

"N-Natsu…?" She whispered.

"Y-you… Y-you're _pregnant?_" He managed to stutter out, and promptly passed out, falling on top of Lucy.

"Natsu? Natsu, wake up!" Lucy shook her pyro friend in another vain attempt to move him. "Someone get him off me!" Natsu was soon removed from on top of the blonde by Gajeel.

"Oh, Lucy! We're all so happy for you!" Mira cheered, followed quickly by everyone else.

"How far along are you?" Gray asked, rubbing Lucy's head lovingly.

"Lushy, what's _pregnant_" Happy asked, landing on her head.

"I'm assuming around 8 weeks. So, about two months. I have an appointment scheduled with my doctor next week." Lucy grinned at the smiling faces all around her. She ignored Happy's question. "Thank you everyone, really, it means so much to me…"

"Oh, Lucy don't cry!" Lisanna swept the blonde into a hug, letting Lucy cry on her shoulder. Happy flew off to check on Natsu since no on was paying attention to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I've just b-been s-so stressed, and you-you guys are the best family I could have!" Lucy cried. The guild cooed, and as Lucy wiped her eyes and said she was going to go home to rest, she wasn't allowed to leave without a hug from everyone.

Natsu still lay on the ground on the corner Gajeel flung him in, forgotten.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Gray." Lucy smiled at her icy companion as he walked her to her apartment.

"It's no problem. Pyro's still out cold, so I thought I'd help out a bit." Gray smiled and ruffled her hair again. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, or anyone. We're all so ready to help in anyway."

Lucy nodded. "Hm! I will. Thanks Gray!" And she smiled and entered her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Shh, Natsu's still asleep, Lucy." Lucy shrieked, and jumped at the voice.

"Happy?! What are you doing here?!" She placed a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat. "How did you get in?"

"The window was open. You really need to be less stupid, Lucy, all sort of intruders could waltz right in!" Happy flew up to Lucy's head and sat on top of her blonde hair.

"What, intruders like you? And who are you calling stupid, stupid cat!" Despite her obvious anger, Lucy didn't try to remove happy from her head, she just let him sit there while she went into the kitchen. "So you brought Natsu then?"

"Yeah, no one was helping him so I picked him up and flew him here. See, I knew your window would be open, because only you would be stupid enough to keep it open-" Happy was cut off by Lucy picking him up off her head and holding him I front of her.

"Stop calling me stupid, cat!"

"Sorry Luffy."

"My name isn't Luffy!"

"Lucy, stop yelling, you'll wake up Natsu!" Happy whined as Lucy set him down on the table.

"I don't know if I want him to wake up."

"Lucy, are you trying to kill Natsu?"

"What? Of course not! You were there at the guild, you saw how he reacted. I'm not sure if I can handle that again." Lucy opened her fridge and started rummaging around. Happy flew to her head again and waved his tail in her face.

"What does pregnant mean?" Happy asked. Lucy emerged from the refrigerator, pulling out a can on tuna with her. As she moved about the kitchen with a blue cat on her head, looking for a can opener, she tried to explain.

"Well, pregnant means I'm going to give birth to a baby and become a mom." Lucy opened the can of tuna and placed it on the table. Happy cheered and jumped off Lucy's head.

"What's giving birth like?" He asked, mouth full of tuna. Lucy sat down in a chair at the table and put her chin in her hands.

"Hmm, well, I've never given birth before, so I wouldn't really know first-hand. But, pregnancy can vary depending on the person. When you give birth, a woman pushes the baby out of her body, and it can hurt a lot." During her explanation, Lucy had closed her eyes.

"... Is the baby going to hurt you, is Lucy going to be in pain?" Happy asked, panicked. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the tears forming in Happy's eyes.

"Oh, Happy, don't cry!" She pulled the cat into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine, I promise. Besides, I got at least seven months before this baby comes. And I have you here to cheer me up!"

Happy pulled his head from Lucy's breast and broke into a wide smile. "Aye!"

* * *

When Natsu finally woke up, it was dark outside, Lucy's clock reading at about 10.

Wait… Lucy's clock? He looked around to confirm that he was, in fact, in Lucy's house. His heightened senses smelled nothing but Lucy's scent all around, the scent he loved, and he took a deep breath in and smiled.

Everything that happened earlier in the day came flooding back to him, and his smile slowly disappeared. Natsu sighed, realizing that his actions probably scared her. But… Lucy was - is - pregnant. Lucy is going to have a baby.

He heard a soft snore coming from the kitchen. Natsu got out of the bed - Lucy's bed - and made his way to the kitchen. Lucy was asleep at the table, her head resting on her arms. Happy was sleeping on the table too, his head touching Lucy's, three cans of tuna scattered around his tail. Natsu chuckled lightly at the scene, he knew Happy liked to tease Lucy relentlessly, but Happy had told him multiple times that he really did love Lucy.

He leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, just watching her sleep for a while, before deciding to move her to her bed. A few minutes later Lucy was curled comfortably on her side, Happy curled up on her stomach. Natsu wanted nothing more than to join her in the comfy bed, but with the day she'd probably had, she probably wouldn't want to wake up just to get angry at him.

So he resigned himself to the couch. Sprawled out, he started at the ceiling, breathing in Lucy's scent, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling fur on her hand. She looked down to see Happy curled at her side on her bed. Lucy smiled.

Wait... Her bed? How did she get there? She looked around to confirm that, yes, she was in her bed. After a few more seconds of investigating, she spotted Natsu sprawled out on her couch, snoring and drool hanging from his mouth. She giggled lightly and decided he must have woken up once she and Happy fell asleep at the table. She blushed lightly thinking that he carried her to her bed and had the self discipline to not join her in it.

Lucy shook Happy lightly to wake him up. "Lucy~? Huh?" Lucy held a finger to lips in a 'shh' motion, and pointed at Natsu on the couch. Happy smirked and flew off to Lucy's desk, grabbing a marker and flying back to Lucy. Lucy took the pen and sneaked over to Natsu.

"Draw a moustache!" Happy whispered in her ear. Lucy smirked and nodded, bringing the pen close to his face and drawing a curly moustache. A beard and a uni brow soon followed. Happy couldn't contain his laughter, and burst into a fit of giggles, Lucy soon joining him.

Natsu jolted awake and looked around in panic before relaxing, realizing it was just Lucy and Happy. "What are you laughing at?" Lucy couldn't stop laughing and just clutched her stomach with one hand and pointed to the bathroom with the other. Natsu, confused, got up and went into the bathroom, Lucy and Happy still laughing in the living room.

Lucy calmed down enough to pull a jacket from her closet, and since she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, she grabbed Happy and ran out the door, Natsu bolting as fast as he could after her.

"You guys are so gonna get it!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! I loved writing the Happy/Lucy bit, I love their relationship. Please review your thoughts on the baby's gender, or anything at all! Love you guys!**

**btw, I know I said threee months in a previous chapter, but Lucy is actually two months along, kay?**

**~Marshy**


	5. Week 12

**A/N: Chapter 5! Please review or PM me any ideas on the baby's name or gender or whatever! **

* * *

"I can take care of myself!" Lucy cried. It was in vain though, no one was listening to her. The guild was currently trying to decide who would stay with Lucy for the next 30 weeks of pregnancy. Erza seemed like an obvious choice, but they all quickly realized she would panic and overreact at the slightest wince of uncomfortableness. And Erza did tend to forget she was wearing her armor when she hugged people…

Juvia and Cana were considered, but they would would most likely slack off because of their separate obsessions over Gray and booze.

Everyone else had some sort of flaw that prevented them from looking out for the pregnant woman.

"Like I said for the hundredth time, I'm fine!" Lucy tried to convince her friends, but they wouldn't hear it. Lucy slumped on the table in defeat, Happy coming to rest next to her, Natsu had his arms crossed and was sitting at her other side. She lifted her head and furrowed her brows at the drop of blood that fell on the table. Lucy brought a hand to her nose to find her nose was bleeding. Happy stared at her with wide eyes.

"_Lucy's bleeding!_" He cried out, jumping up.

"_What!"_ Everyone panicked. Lucy grimaced.

"Calm down everyone, it's just a nosebleed. Does anyone have a tissue?" Everyone scrambled to find something to stop the bleeding, but when Juvia finally procured a blue handkerchief, Lucy was already pinching her nose with a white cloth.

"Thanks Natsu!" She smiled at the mage next to her.

"Hold up." Cana interrupted the silence while everyone was staring at the totally calm dragon slayer. "_You_ had a handkerchief, Mr. _I'm going to wipe my snot on my sleeve?_" Natsu shrugged.

"I had it on me. Lucy told me that she might get nosebleeds randomly, and that I shouldn't freak out about it." He smirked. "So I didn't freak out." Natsu looked pointedly at the now rather embarrassed guild.

By this time, Lucy's nose had stopped bleeding, and she put the bloody cloth in her pocket, telling Natsu she'd wash it at home.

"Seriously guys, if I needed help, I'd ask for it. Besides, Natsu already offered to help out at home if I needed it." She shrugged. "He's always there anyway…" She added.

"Natsu?" Cana asked in disbelief.

"You would choose Natsu as a caregiver over me?" Erza looked shocked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Now, I'd really like to go home, I'm tired. See you all tomorrow!" Natsu jumped up and helped Lucy up from her seat. She smiled at him and said thank you.

The guild watched their backs in shock.

* * *

"I think I just want to sleep right now, Natsu." Lucy told said dragon slayer as they walked into Lucy's apartment.

"But it's barely even two." He pointed out. Lucy looked at the clock and sighed.

"Well, I want to sleep, so just wake me up in a few hours." She waved her hand and crawled into her bed, not bothering to change her clothes.

"Natsu! You left me at the guild!" Happy burst through the door as Natsu started closing it.

"Sorry buddy. But you have to be quiet, Lucy's sleeping." He pointed to Lucy's figure on the bed and closed the door.

"But it's still early." Happy asked flying around Natsu's head as he walked to the kitchen. "Is there any tuna left?" He asked as Natsu started going through the fridge. He placed a can of tuna on the table and returned to the fridge. Happy retrieved the can opener from a drawer and attempted to open it like Lucy did for him, but gave up and just used his claws.

"We know how to make spaghetti, right?" Natsu asked his blue friend.

"Aye! That's all we eat when we're home." Happy stood up on the table and jumped up and down excitedly. "And Mira showed me how to make meatballs! With fish too!" Natsu grinned and rubbed the top of Happy's head.

"I think we'll stick with the meat, ok buddy?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Lucy woke up to the smell of spice and hot sauce. Blinking a few times to get the blur out of her eyes, she rose and straightened her clothes.

"Wanna go get Lucy?" She heard Natsu ask.

"Aye sir!" Lucy saw Happy emerge from the kitchen, and his face lit up when he saw she was already awake. "Natsu! She's awake!" He flew over to her and gave her a big hug. "Lucy! Lucy! We made you dinner!"

"Really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and smiled at Happy, who nodded. "That's really sweet, thank you!" She stood up and walked both of them to the kitchen where Natsu was stirring a pot of something that smelled amazing.

"Don't get too excited, it's just spaghetti and meatballs. It's the only thing me and Happy knew how to make."  
"No, no, thank you, thank you so much. This is wonderful!" Lucy grinned, and sat at the table. Natsu placed a bowl of the pasta before her. "Thank you Natsu, really. I'm really sorry if I was a little irritable earlier..." Natsu's grin rivaled her own as he sat across from her and started to eat.

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy smiled and dug into her own dish. She hummed at the taste.

"This is really yummy Natsu! No hot sauce?" She questioned. Natsu stopped shoveling food into his mouth to answer.

"Mine does. But I figured you wouldn't want yours hot." He shrugged and continued.

"I wanted to put fish in the meatballs like Mira showed me, but Natsu said no…" Happy pouted slightly as he bit into his fish. Lucy giggled, and patted his head.

"Thank you too, Happy. These meatballs are so good, I bet that even with fish they would have tasted delicious!" She winked at Natsu as Happy turned to him.

"See Natsu, I told you she wouldn't care!"

"Well, I cared! I don't want fish in a dish called meatballs!" He started to argue with Happy. Lucy just laughed lightly at their antics and continued to eat her dinner.

* * *

A few days passed and Natsu and Lucy were at the guild, chatting with everyone.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at the cat, his question drawing the attention of Natsu and Gray.

"You keep slumping forwards, then jerking back up and rolling your shoulders. You look like you're about to salute."

Gray laughed and Lucy blushed. "I'm just trying to keep my posture straight." She defended.

"Yeah, ok, but you've done it at least five times in the last six minutes!" Happy protested. Lucy straightened her back and rolled her shoulders. "See, that! That right there! You did it again!" Lucy blushed harder. Gray and Natsu were laughing, at Happy or herself, she couldn't tell.

"Stop laughing!" She chastised.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gray chuckled. Natsu coughed a few times to stop. Lucy crossed her arms and humphed. She felt herself slumping again so she straightened up and rolled her shoulders.

"Lucyyyyyy~"

"Stop it Happy!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Please? **

**~Marshy**


End file.
